


Any Ideas?

by myscribblingquill



Series: Secret Lesbians Kiliel Week [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dates, F/F, Secret Lesbians Kiliel Week, fem!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myscribblingquill/pseuds/myscribblingquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://hobbithelltrashsquadproxy.tumblr.com/post/127477649975/the-punks-who-brought-you-thordalf-now">Secret Lesbians Week </a> Day 4 - Date Ideas<br/>Kili and Tauriel have been on a few dates and now it's Kili turn to decided what to do. Only she doesn't have any ideas. Can her family help her out or will their ideas be worse than Kili's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Ideas?

**Author's Note:**

> So my laptop has decided it doesn’t want to work at all and keeps freezing every 20 minutes, so I wasn’t able to upload this yesterday. Sorry about that, but it’s working now, yay!

Kili was pacing her room again. She had been trying to come up with an idea for her next date with Tauriel but she was having no luck. All the things she could think of were either something boring, that neither Kili or Tauriel would enjoy or something that that'd already done.

For their last date Kili organised a tour of the mountain. She'd spent her lessons with Balin learning the history of the building of the mountain so that she could tell Tauriel about it. Kili had wanted Tauriel to learn about Erebor so she could become more comfortable in it, but it turned out that Tauriel probably knew more that Kili. She paid more attention to Balin and even though Kili tried she still couldn't remember half the facts Balin told her. So they ended up spend their time walking through the lower markets, looking at the crafts being sold and talking to the people.

The time before that Erebor was still being refurbished, so a lot of the walkways were closed. That meant that movement between sections was very restricted, most of the walkways being made safe for walking and some being completely redone. So they'd decided to venture outside with their bows and arrows. What had started as a simple hunting trip turned into an archery competition within a few hours.

Kili was sure that she was better than Tauriel and wanted to prove it. That meant bringing back more game than her. When they returned home later they were both carrying the same amount of game. They'd decided out in the forest that it didn't matter who won as long as they had a good time. Kili however still like to point out that he probably did catch more than Tauriel.

It was only 4 days until Kili and Tauriel were supposed to be going on their date, they saw each other around the mountain and at most mealtimes but they'd agreed that date ideas were to be a surprise. Tauriel had already decided that next time she was arranging the date she was taking Kili on a trip in to the halls of Mirkwood. To her it seemed wrong that the only view Kili had of her childhood home was from the dungeons, so she wanted to change that.

Kili was still having a problem about what to do for their date that she was arranging. She'd originally thought of a trip into Dale, but considering that Tauriel helping Bard to relocate the people of Laek-Town she quickly discarded that idea. She did also think of organising a trip to visit the elves but as they always seemed to be visiting Erebor it seemed a bit pointless.

The idea's for dates all seemed to evaporate out of Kili's head whenever she needed them.

"Kili stop wearing a hole in Uncle's mountain, he won't be very happy. He only just got it back" Fili voice broke through Kili's concentration as her brother walked into her room.

"Shh Fee I'm trying to think of date ideas" Kili said waving a hand in his direction, trying to get him to stop talking.

At that comment an amused smile crept across Fili's face. He knew that his sister was trying to woo the elf, but he also knew that she was awful at coming up with ways to do so.

"You could always ask Thorin. He managed to marry Bilbo somehow, he might have some tips"

Kili grimaced at the thought of asking Thorin. Their uncle wasn't opposed to Kili and Tauriel being together anymore but since his marriage to Bilbo he'd taken it upon himself to show everyone how much he loved his new husband. That meant lots of romantic gestures, along with Thorin pointing out everything Bilbo did. If Kili asked Thorin for help she'd be subject to a 20 minute talk on her new uncle. At least that was better than the pinning that went on before they got married she thought.

"Alright" she said nodding at Fili, then grabbing her jacket. "I'll see you at dinner" she smiled at her brother, then left the room making sure to shut the door behind her.

It wasn't too difficult to find Thorin. He was generally in his study or the main council room. Kili decided to check his study first, hoping he would be their so she wouldn't have to interrupt a council meeting.

Pushing the study door open she called Thorin name and waited for reply. Upon hearing one Kili walked into the room, noticing that Thorin was sat behind his desk scowling over a piece of parchment.

"I need your help" Kili told her uncle.

Thorin looked up for the parchment and pushed it over to one side of his desk. "ok?"

Walking to and fro in front of Thorin desk she explained the dilemma she was having with dates and what to do with Tauriel on their next one.

As expected Thorin started to outline the different things he'd done will courting Bilbo. He then switched to different ideas of places within Erebor they could visit. Throughout Kili listened intently, hoping that something Thorin said would spark an idea. 

"Well, if none of those things seem right you could always take her to see the caves" Thorin suggested after exhausting his list from when he had been courting Bilbo.

That suggestion made Kili look up. She'd only heard the caves mentioned a few times but had never been able to visit them herself. When they'd first reclaimed Erebor the caves had been closed off completely as no one was sure if they were structurally stable. They'd been opened again a few months ago after a thorough assessment.

Kili voiced her approval of the idea to Thorin, who then suggested that she ask Balin for map of the caves so they didn't get lost as there where many small tunnels that linked that main cave to smaller ones. She thanked her uncle then left the room to find Balin, with idea of how to plan the date.

* * *

The next four days after talking to Thorin, Kili spend thinking about the date. So when it finally came around she a found herself unable to concentrate for most of the day.

It started of alright, they managed to find their way through Erebor and down into the main cave. Both Kili and Tauriel commented on how beautiful they looked. The caves had hundereds of crystals growing on the celling that all bounced light off them. The light was provided by candlelit lamps placed around the walls, producing a warm red glow.

Kili wanted to spend the evening walking round the caves but it turned out that she probably should have visited them first. The floor was covered with a thin layer of water making it hard to walk on, even with dwarven boots, so they ened up walking around hanging onto each other's shoulders to provide them with stabiltiy.

Then another problem appeared. The crystals growing on the celling were enhanced by seems of water running overheard. Water that found its way through the cracks and dripped on Kili and Tauriel's heads.

They managed to spend nearly an hour walking round the caves before Kili reaslied that both her and Tauriel were soaked with water. Tauriel's hair was lying flat against her head due to the water is had absorbed. Kili's hair had done the same, but instead of straightening hers became even more curly.

Kili turned to Tauriel suggesting that they head back up to their rooms to change clothes and dry off. Tauriel however had a better idea.

"Why don't we find some blankets and then ask Bombur if he's made any cookies recently"

Reaching for Tauriel's hand and leaving the caves, they talked of how their individual duties were going. When they reached the kitchen's with blankets wrapped around their shoulders they were lucky to find Bombur having a late night snack, so they joined him, will wringing the water out of their hair and laughing about Kili should probably visit the location of their next date before she took Tauriel there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
